This invention relates to a manufacture, as an adjustable pitch garden hoe, wherein the pitch of head assembly can be adjusted to control the dig or bite into the soil. To date the usual garden hoe has a fixed head that is not adjustable thus the dig or bite into the soil cannot be easily controlled.
Prior art citations are:
U.S. Pat. No. 386,197 for: HOE. Disclosure is made in this patent of a hoe blade comprising a wedge shaped horizontal blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 568,143 for: SHUFFLE HOE. Disclosure ade of a cutting blade and side wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 824,862 for: HOE. Disclosure is made of a hoe designed as a mulching tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,586 for: GARDEN WEEDER. In this patent disclosure is made, to have an adjustable head to adjust the position of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,280 for: HANDLE FASTENING FOR HOES. Disclosure is made of a scuffle hoe with an adjustable handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,901 for: BARK PEELER. Disclosure is made of adjustable blade section.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,891 for: LAWN AND GARDEN IMPLEMENT. Disclosure is made of a tool for gardening lawn edging etc.
Other patents for the record are; U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,055, U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,169, German pat. No. 606411.
It is an object of this invention to disclose, as a manufacture, an adjustable pitch garden hoe tool having a handle with ferrule legs attached thereto and a hoe tool head attached to the ferrule legs by means of a pivot bolt and a v spring with elbows extending through slots in the ferrule legs and arms of the V spring legs extending through holes in the ferrule legs and into pitch set holes in vertical sides of hoe tool head.